Emotionless Lucy
by LucyLovesCookies
Summary: Lucy is abused. Despite Lucy's hard state, Lucy falls in love with Natsu Dragneel, but when Lisanna comes into the picture. Natsu starts to act different, Natsu decides to kick Lucy off Team Natsu, not knowing her hard state. No one has ever actually seen Lucy before. Lucy's powers are also unknown. Lucy sets off to find her real self, to seek revenge and to ease her broken heart.
1. Lucy's Past

_My 2nd Fanic. First Fanic on Fairy Tail_

_Made by the one and only LucyLovesCookies_

_Okay I am not 100% sure who the lucky guy is going to be._

_Either, Laxus, Sting, Natsu, Gray, Rogue, Hibiki, Or Zeref._

_So review in the comments section. The most votes win, so far everyone is at 0_

_Everyone Enjoy!_

* * *

One time Lucy did smile, yet that was many years ago.

Now Lucy is emotionless.

The doctors never knew what to do with her.

Ever since her little sister..., Lucy was never the same.

Never smiled for years, never laughed, not even a grin.

Lucy learned to be powerful.

After all it was her fault, at least that's what her father thought.

There was a fire at her old house. Lucy didn't have time.

It was either her or her sister Amu.

Lucy was in complete shock.

Lucy woke up with the smell of fire.

Lucy jumped up and started to run.

Amu also woke up, but she wasn't a fast runner like her sister.

Flames filled the house quickly.

Lucy kicked open the door forcefully.

Amu was almost to the door.

Lucy held out her short arm.

The flames filled the house so quickly, killing anything in it's path, and that's exactly what happened to Amu.

Lucy watched her sister burn hopelessly trying to save her.

Lucy tugged on her sisters arm.

Lucy did however save her.

The only thing she did save was her.

Lucy saved everything but her legs.

Amu was rushed to the hospital.

They did fix her small cuts and bruises.

They said she could be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life.

After that being said. Lucy was always abused by her father.

The only thing that remained as a mystery was Lucy's mother.

They never knew if she made it out alive or died in the flames.

The father was away on a trip at the time, so he wouldn't know either.

From that day on Lucy was repeatedly abused.

Mostly on the legs or feet in memory of Amu.

Although Amu was still alive her father repeatedly abused Lucy.

Most say that's how Lucy became strong.

Most say that's how Lucy became completely emotionless.

* * *

_I know it's a short first chapter._

_Chapter two will be out by Saturday afternoon._

_(Right now its Friday afternoon 7:06)_

_Who will be the lucky guy?_

_Laxus?_

_Sting?!_

_Natsu?!_

_Gray?!_

_Rogue?!_

_Hibiki?_

_Or Zeref?!_

_Vote to find out. The most votes win!_

_R&R!_


	2. Lucy's Life

_Okay here's chapter 2!_

_I know I cut the story really short._

_This chapter will be longer as promised!_

_Made by none other than LucyLovesCookies._

_Although not sure if "Lucy" Loves Cookies like I do._

_The votes still remain at :_

_Natsu 1_

_Gray 1_

_Sting 0_

_Laxus 0_

_Zeref 0_

_Hibiki 0_

_Rogue 0_

_Disclaimer : A girl can dream_

* * *

(Lucy's P.O.V)

The only people who really loved her was Fairy Tail.

Although they've never seen me before they still love me just the same.

I tried practicing not to limp in the guild.

That would blow my cover.

I don't want them to feel sorry for me.

That's why I am stuck in this dark cloak all day.

I opened the doors of Fairy Tail trying my best not to fall over due to the huge cut in my leg.

I sat down with Mira trying to adjust my voice.

"Hey Lucy, do you think I could just get a small peek of your face?!" Mira asked

"No" I said harshly

"Oh come on! Can you at least tell me if your a boy or girl?!"

The funny thing was that no one knew my gender.

I was pretty sure my name gave it away.

I guess not.

My friends also tried to guess my weakness/biggest fear.

I truth was I really wasn't afraid of anything, just fire.

Ever since I almost lost my sister in a burning fire I always hated it. Feared it.

Yet here I was, staring at Natsu. I actually had a crush on him for mouths.

I never showed any emotion because of my curse.

I went over to Team Natsu only to have them glare at me.

"What's wrong guys?!" I asked.

"Were kicking you out of team Nastu" Gray said harshly

"Ezra?!"

"Yeah it's true" Ezra showed no Emotion

"Natsu?" I said hopelessly.

"Dude or whatever you are, you never show us your power, or even You.

We don't want anyone like that in our team" Natsu said just as harsh.

Suddenly a girl walked up and kissed Natsu right in front of me.

Her name was Lisanna.

I didn't want to meet her so I walked off. I now know what I have to do.

My heart sank, this weird feeling in my chest. What is it?!

I walked over to the request board for the first time.

Everyone watched my every move.

I went on the second floor.

I got the mission with the highest reward I've ever seen

**S class mission**

**Kill a demon**

**Reward : 999,999,999,999,999 Jewel**.

"Mira I want this quest." I said with no emotion

"But Lucy that's for-"

"I want this quest" I said harshly

"O-Okay!"

Next I went over to Master.

"I want to leave. NOW!"

"But child why?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"We'll never forget you Lucy!"

Master was crying while he slowly removed the mark on my cloak.

I stood in the middle of the guild.

"You want answers?"

Lucy H.

Age : 17

Life?

"My sister almost died in a house fire,

Ever since then,

I was abused by my father.

He hit me with anything he could get his hands on.

Thinking I was the one who damaged her for possibly forever.

I've been abused since I was 5.

12 years ago.

My sister was 2 at the time.

My mom?

WHO THE HELL CARES WHERE SHE IS?!

I suddenly started yelling.

Oh yeah my face?

I took off my cloak.

There I was.

I blond with a big chest.

Yet I had bruises and cuts all over.

I was shaking.

LOOK AT ME!

THIS IS ME! MY LIFE!

MY POWER YOU ASK?!

I picked up a chair and set it on fire.

THIS IS MY BIGGEST FEAR! FIRE! I HATE IT!

I then froze it followed by cutting it.

I couldn't ever kill my father.

WHY?!

I FELT IT WAS ALL MY FAULT AND IT IS.

I DIDN'T TELL YOU GUYS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FELT SORRY FOR!

My face?!

Yeah, this is my curse!

I CAN'T LAUGH SMILE OR EVEN CRY BECAUSE OF HIM!

I'M EMOTIONLESS!

YET I STILL CAN'T KILL HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM JUST THE SAME.

I THOUGHT I FOUND MY HOME BUT NOW?! YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN THE REAL ME! HAPPY?!

I started to fall when Hime my exceed. Picked me up just in time.

I whispered.

"Let's get the hell out of here".

With that I was gone.

I didn't know were I was going but it I knew it wasn't here.

I promised Master that I would return, but what I didn't say was that I was coming back to get revenge.

* * *

_Okay I know this one is short two but chapter three will be over 1,500_

It will be done by tomorrow!

Laxus 1

Gray 1

Natsu 1

What about Rogue, Sting, Hibiki, and Zeref?!

You know Lucy is set out on an adventure so most likey will meet these people!

Just sayin'!


	3. Lucy's New Home

_Chapter three coming right at you! Awesome!_

_The best part is that I have yet to get writers block!_

_3 Chapters in one day!_

_I think I have set a new record for myself._

_Laxus 3_

_Rouge 1_

_Zeref 2_

_Hibiki 0_

_Gray 3_

_Nastu 1_

_Sting 0_

_All you HILU, ROLO, STICY, and NALU fans better step up to the plate!_

The guy with the most points by chapter 5 wins!

_Disclaimer : They don't call is fanFICTION for nothin'!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Lucy Kun where are we headed?" Hime asked

"The haunted forest." I said

"Hime do you think you can defeat that demon for me?" I asked feeling weak.

"Yeah if it wasn't for your training I wouldn't be able to." Hime said excitedly.

"Lucy Kun are you going to run away?!" Hime asked curiously.

"Yeah if we can defeat this demon we can run away with no worries."

That's exactly what happened.

They defeated the demon and gladly took the money.

They got tickets for a train 1st class of course.

They weren't sure where they were going.

So when the train stopped they decided they'd live in that town.

For the first time in awhile Lucy felt at ease.

Lucy decided that when she finds a nice house to live in.

She'd pay the bill for her sister to get new legs, and take her in.

Lucy would then train her and teach her magic she can handle.

Amu was only 12 years old.

Amu did however love her sister Lucy just as much.

If it wasn't for Lucy Amu would be dead right now.

Lucky, Lucy was there to save her and it was only her legs that were damaged.

Lucy and Hime found themselves at a town called Cyber.

It was a more of a city than a town.

I started to walk around aimlessly until I found a nice looking neighborhood.

I knocked on the landlord lady's house.

"Come in!"

I walked into the house.

It was surprisingly big for just a single room.

"Uh yes I was looking at your houses and I would like to buy one".

I started to get jewels from out of my pocket.

"No need it's free!" The lady said.

She appeared to look like she was in her late 20's or early 30's

"No that isn't ness-" I was cut off

"I insist!"

"Mam' please that's okay" I said trying to sound as nice as possible."

I knew she would be doing me a huge favor but just couldn't

"With all those cuts and bruises I would feel bad to let you pay, and please call me Layla.

I knew I heard that name from somewhere, but I couldn't quite remember.

I was confused to what she was talking about.

I looked down and saw I wasn't in my cloak

"Oh uh okay?" I said sounding emotionless.

"Now how many people are you expecting to live here?"

I thought for a moment. I have Hime, Amu and I. I'll say four just in case I have a guest.

Four.

"Perfect!"

The lady gave me two keys.

"Thank you so much" I bowed

"No problem!"

With that I left.

"Oh Lucy you've grown up so big and strong!" Said Layla Heartfilia.

**Over at Fairy Tail**

Natsu

was busy making out with Lisanna to even notice that Lucy even left!

While everyone else in the guild was worried about Nastu, but mostly Lucy.

"I can't believe Lucy is a girl". Said Gajeel

"My best friend is gone!" said a crying Levy.

Gray and Ezra were trying to figure out if there's something wrong with Nastu.

"Natsu what the hell is wrong with you?" said Ezra.

The guild went quiet after what Ezra stated.

"What's supposed to mean?! Natsu said.

"IT MEANS YOUR AND IDIOT TO KICK LUCY OUT OF THE TEAM! Gray shouted.

"I mean wanted to know about more her but not this way! Gray then added.

Everyone agreed "YEAH!"

Nastu then took Lisanna's hand and told everyone.

"I'M GOING ON A QUEST!" he yelled.

"Cmon Lisanna."

Natsu and Lisanna went on a quest together.

**Back at Lucy and** Hime"That landlord lady looked so familiar" Hime said

"I know I have seen her from somewhere, but where?! I said.

"No matter we have to hurry and get Amu before my father gets angry for knowing I left." I said

"Let's hurry and get on a train." I said

Hime knew that it would draw suspicion if people saw a Angel flying around.

Hime transformed into a girl.

(Hime looked exactly like in Rima in her school girl outfit.

If you want to see what she looks like type in Shugo Chara Rima on Google Images)

"Okay I am ready"

Lucy had a blue bow,

a white shirt with blue stripes,

a brown belt, a black whip and black boots.

Hime and Lucy headed on the train.

It took a few hours to get back to Magnoila.

It was the late afternoon.

Hime cling on to Lucy like a child.

Even if Hime is 10 years old.

Lucy and Hime made it to the hospital by 4:00 pm.

They made there way to room 68

Hime looked at Amu.

(Look up Shugo Chara Amu on Google Images that's what Amu looks like.)

"Amu looks just like me but with pink hair!" Hime squealed.

With that Amu woke up.

"LUCY KUN!" Amu yelled.

"Mam this is a hospital" said the nurse

"Sorry Layla" Lucy said.

"Wait land lord lady?!" Lucy said with no emotion

"I have to have a job to you know" Layla said

"Well I would like to pay for the new legs for my sister Amu"

"Really do you mean it?!" Amu squealed

"Yes I brought a nice mansion for Hime Amu and me" Lucy said sounding bored.

"DOCTOR IT'S TIME TO ADD THE LEGS" Layla yelled.

"This is a hospital!" Everyone yelled back

"SORRY!" Layla added.

-4 hours later-

Amu looked so different with legs.

Amu had a red school girl outfit also.

"Lets go home!" Lucy said showing no emotion.

"YAY" Hime and Amu said in unison.

"Sissy do you really mean you'll get me an exceed and teach me magic?!" Amu said

"Yeah, I promise"

For the first time in 12 years Lucy grinned.

"Looks like she's finally getting her emotions back" Layla said quietly.

* * *

_Okay so far Laxus, Gray and Zeref are in the lead!_

_Oh well its not over yet!_

_Here are the votes so far_

_Laxus 3_

_Rouge 0_

_Zeref 3_

_Hibiki 0_

_Gray 3_

_Nastu 1_

_Sting 0_

_All you Sticy, Rolu, NaLu and HiLu fans better hurry looks like Gray, Zeref and Laxus are tied!_

_Chapter 4 will be done by tomorrow! Okay the next chapter I am going to need a guy, so buy tomorrow morning whoever has the most votes wins!_

R&R!


	4. Author's Note

**WINNER!**

_AND THE WINNER IS...DRUM ROLL_

GRAY FULLBUSTER!

I wanted to inform you people, that Gray F. will be the main boy lead.

I have it all planned out.

I just have to type it up which should take me about 1 hour maybe 2 hours.

It will be finished by the late afternoon around 5 or 6 if nothing comes up.

EDT yes I live on the Eastern time in the USA so your timing might be different than mine.

Chapter 5 will be at least 3k, but my goal is 5k

I do take idea's from my fans always.

Thank you for voting.

~LucyLovesCookies


	5. Zeref

Okay so I had a lot of PM'S and reviews about Zeref.

Good news I will be taking this story and have one part for Gray and one for Zeref

So this Emotionless story will have a Zeref part of the story and and Gray part of the story

(Zeref x Lucy Gray x Lucy Zercy and GraLu)

It's not going to be a big story.

I going to have one separate story for Gray

One Separate story for Zeref.

I will be working on that now.

I will have Gray's done by today or tomorrow, and Zeref's done by Wed.

This will be the last update by the Author,

I always accept ideas from my fans.

Thank you

~LucyLovesCookies (I really do)


	6. Lucy's First Kiss!

_If you haven't already heard Gray Fullbuster has won by 14 votes!_

_Congraz to surprisingly Rogue who got 11 votes?_

_Yes this is an extra long chapter thanks to all my GraLu Fans._

_Okay on to the story_

_Disclaimer : One day..._

_Enjoy~  
_

* * *

"Lucy Kun do you think I can get my exceed now?!" Amu pleaded.

"No" Lucy said simply.

"LUCY KUN! I have practiced my magic for weeks now!" Amu stated.

Amu was right she very well deserved her exceed.

Lucy knew it would mean going back to her old town.

Lucy was sure that her father would have realized Amu and Lucy's disappearance by now.

She also left her cloak at her former guild Fairy Tail, she really needed it back.

"Fine" Lucy declared.

"We leave this afternoon." Lucy stated.

"YAY!" Amu ran to tell Hime the good news before going to school.

That afternoon Lucy thought it would be much quicker to fly there.

They got to the town by 2:00 pm.

"Okay let's go find you an exceed." Lucy said plainly.

Lucy, Hime, and Amu went deep into the forest.

It wasn't to Lucy's surprised that she got an exceed that looked just like Hime.

Her name was Rima, they looked just like twins.

Rima then transformed into a girl perfecting Hime's look.

Hime and Rima instantly became the best of friends.

On the way to the guild Amu explained the plan to Rima

By the time we got there Amu, Hime and Rima perfected there Emotionless smirks, looks and actions.

I was impressed.

I thought it was better to bust threw the window than just coming threw the door.

They nodded before I busted threw the window.

I made a perfect summersault before landing on my two feet almost making a split.

**Gray's P.O.V**

It was really quite in the guild.

FlameBrain had also returned.

"Hey stripper!"

"I'm not a stripper you FlameHead!"

"IcePole!"

I was about to argue when I heard a loud crash.

It was Lucy, she looked serious.

She looked pretty.

I always had a crush on her even if I couldn't see her.

She had a short blue skirt on, black boots, and gray amour.

Her hair was down with a blue bow.

She was walking over to me.

At first I was confused but then I realized that I had her cloak in my hand.

"Hand me my cloak and no one gets hurt" Lucy said harshly.

I smirked.

"Fight me for it" I said seriously.

Honestly I didn't want Lucy to hide her pretty face anymore.

Lucy smirked.

Dark Diamonds! Lucy said plainly.

ICEMAKE HAMMER! Gray yelled

DRAGONS ROAR! Natsu yelled

"Now that isn't fair is it?!" Lucy said

Hime, Rima, Amu!

That was there que.

Rima, Hime, and Amu busted through the other windows.

Perfecting a summersault and almost making a split.

They also had there serious faces.

DARK HEARTS! Rima yelled.

PINK SWORDS! Hime yelled.

MAD MONKEYS! Amu yelled.

They were defeating people left to right.

Till Lucy and I were left standing.

I had to admit she was stronger than I thought.

We both cuts and bruises.

I felt as if I was going to fall any moment.

I was shirtless.

A table came flying out of nowhere.

It was targeting Lucy who had yet to see the table.

I jumped over Lucy taking the impact, but what I didn't notice was that I also stole her first kiss.

* * *

_I know I cut it off at a really interesting part._

_HEHE._

_I will have chapter 7 or was it 6? Finished by Wed. because I have to work on Emotionless Lucy (Zeref)_

_It will be done by Wed. If I have extra time ill have it finished by Tue. Afternoon._

_I take idea's from my fans always._

_R&R!_

_~LucyLovesCookies_


	7. Lucy runs away

_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail._

~Enjoy

_Last time : Gray jumped front of Lucy taking the impact, but what he didn't realize was that he stole Lucy's first kiss._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Gray suddenly was realizing what was happening.

Gray had kissed Lucy.

Lucy pulled away quickly.

Lucy face for the first time in 12 years, was flustered.

She was beat red.

M-My first kiss.

Lucy put her fingertips were she was recently kissed.

"Sorry" Gray mumbled.

GRAY YOUR SO DEA-

"GRAY SAMA!" Juvia yelled.

"LUCY IS NOW MY LOVE RIVAL" Juvia protested.

Gray stared at Lucy.

It was the first time seeing her with emotion.

Everyone had woken up.

Gray hadn't noticed.

Gray put his hands on Lucy's face.

"It seems you're getting your emotions back,

Let me give you a quick lesson about love."

Gray breathed out hot air.

He then kissed Lucy not once coming up for air.

He was surprised Lucy had given in but slowly continued.

A moan escaped from both of there mouths.

Lucy started to remember all the sorrowful times,

Lucy didn't want to open her heart to anyone.

Not after being hurt twice.

"BAKA!" Lucy pushed Gray off her and ran.

Leaving her cloak and a small piece of paper.

Followed by Hime Rima and Amu

"LUCY KUN!" They yelled back.

Lucy didn't want to hear it.

Lucy didn't want to have her emotions back

Being emotionless gave Lucy courage.

The courage to move on with her life like nothing ever mattered.

Lucy wanted to be alone.

Most of all Lucy didn't want to get hurt again.

Lucy felt her emotions drain out of her.

Lucy felt at ease.

**Over at Gray**

Everyone stared at Gray.

"Gray what was that!?" Ezra and Natsu said in unison.

Gray wanted to speak but couldn't find the words.

Gray to was dumbfounded.

Confused at why he acted that way.

It was so unlike him.

"I-It didn't mean anything, nothing. It was a mere Test"

Gray got up and walked out of the guild.

_"A mere Test nothing more."_

Gray repeated the words over and over in his head.

He looked at the piece of paper Lucy dropped.

Gray didn't return to Fairy Tail the next day.

Or the next day... Or the next day.

It has been two full weeks.

Everyone hoped that this would be the day Gray Fullbuster would finally return.

Day after Day, but no Gray.

Some started to think that Gray went after Lucy.

Most started to say that he quit Fairy Tail _Forever..._

* * *

_Yeah and it kind of ended terrible._

I'm starting to run out of idea's, but that's okay because I get the best Idea's when I read someone else's fanfiction.

I will work on Emotionless Lucy (Zeref)

If I finish that by today I will see about doing another today.

If not it will be done by tomorrow.

I get out of school early so it should be done a few hours early.

I take idea's from my fans always.

~LucyLovesCookies


	8. Emotionless Lucy

_Yeah i'm back!_

_You didn't think I died right?!_

_Psh I was on vacation._

_I was so angry because I couldn't access the internet._

_The good news is that I got tons of ideas._

_I am also opening up a new series soon._

_I have it all written out._

_It's a Gajeel x Lucy pairing._

_I know its weird._

_Psh don't judge me xD._

_Enough of me on to the story._

_Disclaimer : IM NOT DEAD! SERIOUSLY!_

* * *

**Over at Gray**

"Gray are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Its your funeral."

_"Its time to say goodbye to my old ways,_

_I Gray Fullbuster,_

_am now a dark magic user."_

Gray had black hair,

Dark red eyes,

and a Black Sabertooth mark on his chest.

Gray jumped on a train.

Gray was headed to Cyber.

"Cyber Drive, so that's were you have been hiding."

**Over to Lucy...**

Lucy knew she had to join a guild.

So Lucy decided on Sabertooth.

Lucy walked through the door.

"LUCY KUN!" Minerva shouted.

"Oi over here blondie." Sting shouted.

"Lucy did you hear about that new member?" Rouge said.

"No I haven't."

"I heard he's tough." Minerva said.

"Oh really?" Lucy smirked.

"Just my type."

"Was it Jay Fullbuster?" Rogue said.

"No I think its Gray Fullbuster." Sting corrected.

Lucy started choking.

"Blondie you alright?!"

Lucy face turned bright red.

Lucy had fallen out of her chair.

"Oi what's this?!"

"It seems Lucy Kun knows a little something about this guy."

Everyone was taken aback by a huge crash.

Footsteps could be heard.

Gray took off his hoodie and made his way to Lucy.

Gray bend down to Lucy's level.

"Missed me?" Gray had a dark aura.

Lucy somehow got to her feet.

Lucy had successfully kicked Gray in the balls.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy said plainly.

_"Now that I have you in my grasp i'll make sure you pay."_

_The sky's above me,_

_I wish you'd turn this into a hell hole,_

_Death, Fire, Pain,_

_Grant me this one ounce of power,_

_To I have found a feast,_

_A mere target,_

_Nothing more,_

_EMOTIONLESS BLAST!_

Only the ones who were there knew the truth.

Some say Lucy did it to finally get her revenge.

Most say it was Love.

The truth was that Gray Fullbuster was dead.

The other half of this story will remain a mystery, _forever._

_To be continued._


	9. Coming soon

_Every story doesn't have to have a happy ending._

_But every story has to end._

_Emotionless Lucy Part 2!_

_~Longer chapters_

_~More cliffhangers._

_~More mysteries_

_~Rating could go up if you know what i'm sayin!_

_HAHAHA Yeah rite._

_~COMING SOON!_

_You know this sounded A LOT more dramatic in my head._

_Since Gray is out hopefully TEMPORTYLY!_

_I'ma need a new guy to take his place for the meantime._

_Voting time Nov 18 - Dec 1_

_Natsu_

_Rogue_

_Hibiki_

_Laxus_

_Sting_

_Freed_

_(I already have a story about Zeref)_

_Bixslow_

_Voting starts now!_

_~LucyLovesCookies_


	10. What happened to Gray!

___EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!_

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

EMOTIONLESS LUCY PART 2!

~ENJOY!

(No but seriously I have no idea how it got this huge, but whatever I am not complaining! Glitch maybe?! :) )

* * *

_"Mommy will you ever come back?!" Lucy cried._

_"I'll return someday." Layla simply stated._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"MOMMY!"_

"Mom!" Lucy woke up startled.

Lucy had no idea where the hell she was.

"Baka keep it down I am trying to get some sleep!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Lucy said simply.

Lucy pulled out a knife ready to kill.

"Is that the way you talk to everyone who saved your life?!"

"Saved my life?!" Lucy asked.

"I saved you from your own attack, I almost got killed."

"Who are you?!"

_"Rogue Ch-"_

Before Rogue could get the whole sentence in he drifted off to sleep.

Clearly hurt and tired.

_"How could such a person sleep in such a place?!"_

Rogue and Lucy where in front of the building that was once Sabartooth.

Lucy looked at Rogue a second time.

Lucy then picked up Rogue and threw him over her shoulder.

"What does this guy eat?!"

Lucy complained the whole way there!

Lucy made it to her mansion.

She hadn't been there for weeks!

"Hime! Amu! I'm home!

"LUCY KUN!"

"My my who this this young man?!" The Land Lord Lady said.

"A guy who saved my life." Lucy said emotionlessly.

Although it was stated emotionlessly it was meant to sound comforting.

"Lucy Kun guess what? The Land Lord Lady is really our Mothe-"

Amu was cut of but the sound of Layla's loud clapping.

"Now now we must not leave you too looking like that."

"It looks as if you to went to war!"

**_1 hour L_**_**ater**..._

Rogue was laying in Lucy's bed.

Layla was already using the guest room.

"Ba-Ka"

"Bring me some water." Rogue clapped his hands.

"I'm not your maid." Lucy said plainly.

"Oh I could just tell the student council about Sabartooth!"

"I-Hate-You!" Lucy said.

"Now Amu Hime off to bed it seems Lucy and this young man have much to discuss." Layla smiled.

"AWWH" Amu and Hime complained as they went to there rooms.

Layla slowly closed the door of Lucy's bedroom.

"Oh Lucy how fast you grow up!" Layla smiled.

**Over at Gray!**

_"Gray, Gray, GRAY!"_

_"Ur?!" Gray questioned._

_"Where am I and why can't I see you?!" Gray asked._

_It was as if Ur was a sound._

_Gray was floating in a never ending dark realm._

_"That's an easy question."_

_"I'm the ice of Deliora"_

_"Gray, you loved her didn't you?!"_

_Gray's face turned red._

_"Y-Yeah Luce."_

_"Do you wish to see her? Ur asked._

_"Yeah even if she killed me..."_

_"I acted foolish in the first place" Gray confessed._

_Ur sighed._

_"You see that white door?"_

_"Yeah." Gray said._

_"Past that door is a world where you will get stronger and fight."_

_"Once you past that door you will return to the normal world"_

_"Remember Gray you only get one chance."_

_Ur's voice started to fade away._

_"Be careful Gray." Ur's voice faded away._

_"Wait what do you mean by one chance?!"_

_No one responded._

_Gray sighed._

_Gray started to float towards the door._

_"One chance." Gray repeated._

* * *

_Mwhahaha Cliffhanger!_

_I only wish I knew how to write it big like before._

_Seriously I don't know how that happened._

_Oh well._

_I know it's not as long._

I promise it will be 10x longer (2,500+)

_I wanted to make it more interesting!_

_I'll update tomorrow!_

_Java!_

_~LucyLovesCookies_


End file.
